


Glasses

by losingwords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Harry Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingwords/pseuds/losingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses his glasses on the corridor at school and Louis takes advantage of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The idea came after seeing this picture (http://milamint.tumblr.com/post/55919089848/marcel-and-puk-louis); and the fic is slightly inspired by an Albius one called Blurred Vision by C. Queen. 
> 
> Just so you guys know: Marcel and Harry are the same person.
> 
> Thank you theperksofbeingpaige for betaing for me! And if you guys see any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> (Also, I don't own One Direction)

Harry looked at the corridor in front of him and sighed in relief. It was empty.

Not only had his photography class ended a few minutes later than usual, his teacher had also asked him to stay behind. He wanted to give Harry a special assignment: to photograph the school’s football team during their tournament. Harry groaned internally at the prospect of spending any amount of time surrounded by the same guys who made sure to treat him badly every day, but didn’t say a word. It was nice of Mr. Fletcher to be giving him a chance to train his skills.

Harry walked to his locker, eyes on the floor. He dropped his things inside it and tried to quickly organize it, keeping it as neat as possible in as little time as he could. He had just closed the locker when he heard the sound of laughter coming from nearby. Before he could even react, though, something rolled between his legs making him lose his balance.

As he fell to the ground, Harry felt his glasses slipping away from his face and hitting the floor. He began to fumble around, trying to reach them with no success.

The hall was silent but Harry could sense two pairs of eyes on him – one from each end of the corridor. He waited, wishing that they would go away and not mock his clumsiness. They didn’t leave – although Harry heard the person furthest from him take two or three steps. He went back to feeling the ground around him but all he got was a chuckle coming from the other side of the corridor. He felt himself blushing.

“C-can you help me, please?”

There was no answer and he tried again.

“I c-can’t see without them.  _Please._ ”

Harry remained quiet as he heard the person closest from him take slow steps towards him. He took his eyes off of the floor and looked at the silhouette approaching, but wasn’t able to identify it. He could identify, though, the familiar clicks coming from the person’s hands. Whoever they were, they had found his glasses.

He sighed and opened a small, awkward smile.

“Thank you.”

He could feel their eyes on him but the person made no effort to move.  Harry raised his hands to the school locker beside him and held onto it as he tried to stand up. He then opened his palm in front of him.

“P-please?”

He kept his eyes on the person, trying to figure out who they were. But, in a school with 600 students, that was proving to be a bit difficult. All he could gather was short dark red hair, worn out jeans and a black tank top.

Again, he heard the person approaching, but instead of returning his glasses they just stopped in front of him. Harry could make out a built body, and felt a heavy breath - undoubtedly male – getting uncomfortably closer to his face. Suddenly, Harry was taken by fear.

“Are you g-gonna hit me?”, he mumbled. He remembered that today his mum was bound to be home when he arrived from school and he could only imagine her face if she saw any of the bruises he usually got. “Please, d-don’t. I promise I’ll do w-whatever you want. I-I could help you with homework if you want! Or… Or anything! Y-you can even hit me some other day… Just not today. I have to go home and if mum sees me hurt… I mean, j-just…”

“I won’t”, was the only thing he got in reply. He tried to place that voice somewhere but couldn’t figure out where he had heard it before.

“Then please”, he took a step closer to the man in an attempt of bravery and raised his opened hand. “Give me my gl-”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before he felt a hand holding tightly around his wrist. Contrary to what he would have expected, the touch was comforting and gave him an odd feeling of security. Somehow, Harry couldn’t figure if that made him any less nervous. The hand soon travelled upwards until it was holding right above his elbow. With a pull, he felt himself being brought closer to the man. He wanted to ask what was going on but he didn’t have time to react before a set of lips was pressed against his.

Harry had heard about it before – kissing. One of his friends, Ed, was quite famous with girls and had shared with him some of his experiences with kissing. None of the tales had prepared Harry for the soft feeling of rough lips touching his own mouth. It was gentle but precise, the kind of action he couldn’t escape from even if he wanted to. And he didn’t know what he wanted to do.

Apparently, the man had decided for him. He felt it as a wet tongue licked the shape of his lips and was suddenly very conscious of their dryness. His heartbeats were accelerating until they were the only thing Harry could hear.

Harry remembered what Ed told him – about how the next part of kissing would involve their tongues intertwining and felt very nervous. He wasn’t sure if he could actually follow any movements by the other man or if he could even comprehend them. He wasn’t used to kisses or comforting touches or anyone invading his personal space for something as nice as this.

He didn’t have to worry because the kiss was coming to an end as soon as it had started. He felt the hand that was on his elbow rubbing against his right cheek and didn’t realize he had his eyes closed until the man spoke for the second time.

“If I give you your glasses back, would you promise not to open your eyes until you can’t hear me anymore?”

The voice was different than before, rougher, and it was what brought Harry back to reality. He remembered how he was at school and that he had heard two people earlier on the corridor. The second one, the one that was farther away, hadn’t made a sound and Harry hoped that he had gone away sometime before the kiss.

Harry nodded weakly and, instantly, the hand touching him disappeared and another pressed against his own, putting an object on it. He had hardly held it before he felt the man taking a step back. He was torn between putting his glasses on while the person was still nearby, but decided not to. He remained there, eyes closed, just listening.

At first there was silence, but it was soon followed by the distinctive sound of wheels. He heard it as they got away and, half a minute later, when he finally did open his eyes, the corridor was empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> So? I hope you guys have liked it. It's pretty simple and it only took me a few hours to write (and a few others to proofread because I'm a procrastinator).
> 
> I actually have an idea for a fic of what would happen after the kiss that would be a bit longer, but I don't know if it's gonna happen.
> 
> So, yeah, let me know your thoughts and what can be improved!


End file.
